Aikawa 3
by gniwek12
Summary: This is my last story for this series. I hope you like it. And yes i know the picture is from another game but it seemed like the perfect photo to represent Orimistu...if you think i should change it let me know! Gniwek12
1. Intro

Its been years since I got custody of the kids. Orimitsu has been amazing when it comes to the kids. He does everything with them and I know he truly loves them. Kunihiko and Grace had gotten divorced not long after I got custody. She did not like the fact that Kunihiko was still wanting to be in the kids life and left him and the kids. Kunihiko kept his word and has been in the kids life aince a few years after what happened and was awarded joint custody about 5 years ago.

This is the last of my story of my life. Ethan and Cooper are 18, Ayana is 10, Hailey is 10, Xander is 8.

I am...well lets just say all of us have grown a lot since everything happened.

Let me know what you want to happen, I already have a pretty good idea so far….but...well...you will just have to wait and see!

Thank You My Amazing Reader!

Gniwek12


	2. Chapter 1 (rewritten)

"Mom, are you almost ready?" Ayana said opening the door.

"What...yeah." I said finishing my makeup.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little tired. Did you pack your bag for your fathers this weekend?" I asked grabbing my cell phone from my night stand.

"Yep, already packed."

"Good." I said walking out and seeing Orimitsu doing the dishes.

"Thank you." I said walking in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"..." He didn't say a word. That was not good.

"Mom, don't forget we have a game tomorrow." Ethan said walking toward the door.

"Yea, are you going to be able to come?"

"We will try." I said looking over at Orimitsu who was still doing dishes.

"Now go before you are late. Oh and do not forget to pick up Hailey and Xander!" I yelled after them. "We need to talk." Orimitsu said.

Ethan's POV

"Hey guys, did everything seem okay with you this morning?" I asked them as we walked toward school. "What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"Mom just seemed a little off. Usually she is up before everyone and done with dishes too."

"Yea, that's true." Cooper said.

"Yea. I asked her if she was okay this morning but she just said she was tired." Ayana said.

"I do not think that is it." Cooper said.

"Maybe she is just getting a cold." Ethan said.

"Well I hope she feels better so she can come and watch you two play tomorrow."

"Me too." I said as we walked into the school as the bell rang.

~Later at lunch~

"Come on babe. Why can't you just miss one class?" Nara said as we sat at lunch.

Nara was my girlfriend and we have been dating for a few months. She is a start baseball player for our school….truthfully I have no idea why I am dating her.

"I told you because I have to keep my grades up if I am going to get the scholarship from TU."

"Please." She said climbing on to my lap. "I can think of something more fun than Geometry."

"No, besides if I did and we get caught. Not only will I not get the scholarship, my parents would kill me too."

"Fine..." She said getting off me. "Maybe I will go ask Mayato." She said walking off.

What do I see in her again? I asked myself as she walked away...Oh that. I said looking at her ass.

"Hey, what's up?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing, Nara asked me to skip class again. I told her no, so now she is talking to Mayato to make me jealous."

"Seriously what do you see in her?" he asked eating.

"Ass." I said looking again.

"True, she does have a nice ass." he said laughing.

"Dude." I said tossing my empty bottle at him. "That's my girlfriend."

"So you agree."

"Whatever."

"So have you heard anything about the scouts that are going to be at the game tomorrow?"

"Yea, I am getting a little nervous."

"Don't be, you got this." I was hoping he was right.

This was the only way to get into college...a basketball scholarship. Cooper was getting a scholarship from TU for his Science Studies he had been doing for the last year and I know that Ayana will get a scholarship at some point….if I don't get this then I am screwed.

 _* beep beep *_

 _Sorry, but it looks like something has come up at work so I will not be able to make it to your game. Orimitsu will be going to show our support. Good luck both of you and I know you will do a great job at impressing the scout and getting the scholarship. I love you both. -Love mom_

"What is it?"

"Mom is missing another game again. Orimitsu will be there though." I said getting up.

"I better go check on Nara, she was pretty pissed. See ya." I said getting up and walking off.

Kunihiko's POV

* bzz bzz bzz*

"Hello?"

"Hey Kunihiko, I am not going to be able to go to the boys' game tomorrow."

"Are you sure? It is the biggest game they will play."

"I am sure," she said sounding upset. "Can you record it for me? Something has come up at work again." "Sure….are you okay?"

"Of course why?"

"You sound upset….have you been crying?"

"No, of course not."

"Anne."

"I have to go...thank you."

"Anne...wait..." but she hung up. What is going on with her?

I get back to work and finish up before it gets too late. I arrive home and the boys are practicing for their game, the girls are chatting in their room and Xander was playing some video game with friends.

"Okay, who is hungry?" I said walking to the kitchen with a few pizzas.

"Finally I am starving." Hailey said.

"Xander, go get your brothers." He ran outside to get them.

"Pizza!" Said Cooper.

"Awesome dad." Ethan said grabbing a piece and eating.

"So your mother called me today saying she was not going to be able to make it to your game again. So I am going to record it again for her."

"Yea, I got a message from her yesterday. She said something came up at work."

"I am sorry boys; I know this is a big game for you two."

"I don't care anymore." Cooper said.

"What?"

"She has not been to a game since...what...our third game. I would be surprised if she came to anymore games." He said grabbing another piece. "I have to study." he said walking back to his room.

"Cooper..." I said but he closed the door.

After dinner the Ethan and Xander went to their room. The girls went to the living room to watch a movie.

"Girls, I will be back. I have to run an errand." I said grabbing my keys and going out the door. I tried calling Anne but she did not answer so I can only assume she was at work. I drove to her work.

"Hey D, is Anne in?" I said to the head nurse.

"No, she called in sick this morning."

"She did?"

"Yea, why?"

"She told me and the boys she could not make it to their game this weekend because something came up here."

"Nothing's been going on here but the normal. Let me give her a call and I..."

"No, it's okay; I will go over and talk to her." I said walking out.

I tried calling her again as I drove to her house but there was still no answer. I get to her house and I see her car but Orimitsu's. I get out of the car and ring the doorbell...no answer.

"Come on Anne, I know you are their...I see the light on." The living room light was on and I could see her outline. "Please Anne, talk to me." I hear her moving around and then the door opens.

"What do you want." she says.

"What is….O my god...what happened?"


	3. Chapter 2

I could see that she was in pain.

"Nothing, I am fine. What is it you want. I am busy."

"I went to talk to you at your work, but they said you called in. I thought you said something came up at work?"

"Look, is it that bad that I want a day to myself without having to worry about their games and just relax." She said as she winced.

"Anne, let me in."

"No, I have to go." She said trying to close the door.

"I am not going anywhere." I said putting my foot in the door and pushing it open.

"Kunihiko!" She said getting upset

I walked in and saw the place was a mess.

"What the hell happened?" I said looking at her.

Anne's POV.

 _4 years ago._

" _What the hell is wrong with you Anne!" Orimitsu yelled. "Why is it so hard for you to do one simple task I asked you to do!" he said yelling in in my face._

" _Don't yell at me. I did what you asked. It is not my fault that its not just like you want it!" I yelled back._

 _*Smack*_

" _Don't you talk to me like that."_

 _I stood there in shock….he has never hit me before. The last few years his anger issue has gotten bad but never where he would put his hands on me._

" _O my god. Anne I am so sorry." He said reaching for me._

" _Don't touch me." I said going on our room and locking the door._

That was the first time….it has only gotten worse. Why haven't I left him? Why have I not called the cops? This may seem like a typical excuse and seem like a stupid one but…I love him. If I did I would have nowhere to go if I left him. My kids would probably blame me and hate me. They love him. Then there is the possibility that no one would believe me. This morning was bad.

 _~This Morning~_

" _What did you want to talk about?" I asked turning around to face him._

" _Why were you not up in time to make breakfast?"_

" _Because I was at the hospital until almost 2 and I did not get into bed until about 4. I overslept."_

" _It is your job as my wife to be up and have breakfast made."_

" _I am sorry."_

" _I even had to wash the dishes. Should I have had to do that?"_

" _No, I should I been up in time to do all of it. I am sorry Orimitsu._

" _You better be up in time to do it tomorrow."_

" _I will. Will I be able to go to their game tomorrow?"_

" _No, You have stuff to do around the house." He said pouring himself another cup of coffee._

" _But it a very important game, they will have a college scout there and…"_

 _*Smack*_

" _What did I say?"_

" _No."_

" _But…"_

" _Why do you insist on testing my patience Anne. I said no."_

" _That is not fair! I have missed almost all their games, I want to go to this one!"_

" _I said no!" he yelled throwing the coffee cup, hitting the wall right behind me._

 _It only got worse….the aftermath…the house trashed._

"Anne. What happened?" he said looking at me.

I just leaned on the back of the couch, put my face in my hands and cried.

"Anne."

"Nothing…I came back from shopping and I forgot to lock the door. Someone brock in and trashed the house."

"Have you called the police?"

"No, I do not want to call them."

"Why not?"

"There is nothing they can do. They didn't take anything so its fine."

"At least let me help you clean up."

"No, I can get it. Orimitsu will be home soon."

"Let me help until he gets here." He said as I opened the door and pushed him towards the exit.

"No, you cannot be here is Orimitsu is here. Please just go."

"Anne…" he said as I closed and locked the door.

Kunihiko's POV

I stood there staring at the door. What was going on with her.

"Anne, Come on." I said knocking on the door. "Let me back in."

"Go away Kunihiko."

"Anne."

"Please…just go." She said, I could hear her voice crackling.

"Okay I will go…but if you need anything I am just a phone call away." I said before turning around.

Orimitsu drive up as I was walking down the walkway to my car.

"Hey Orimitsu."

"Kunihiko." He said before closing the garage door.

I got into my car and was calling work to let them know I was on my way when I heard something coming from their house.

" _I'm sorry Orimitsu, please."_

I hung up the phone and walked back up to the door.

*glass breaking*

"Orimitsu please."

"Shut up!"

*smack*

"Ah."

"Anne?" I said trying to open the door but it was locked.

"What did I tell you, huh."

"Stop Orimitsu please. I am sorry."

"Shut up!"

I rammed the door with my shoulder and forced it open.

When I walked into the kitchen I could see Anne laying outside the sliding glass door which had been shattered and she was hurt.

"Anne!" I said going over to her only to have him get in my way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said.

"What the hell it wrong with you?!" I yell at him.

"Kunihiko…don't." She said standing up and walking over to us.

"Anne." I said looking at her.

"I told you to shut up." He said grabbing her arm and throwing her across the kitchen making her hit her head on the cabinet knocking her out.

"Anne!" I said as I tried to get to her.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said shoving me back.

"Move."

"Not going to happen."

"She needs help Orimitsu."

He would not move.

I shove him and tried to get past him but he tackled me to the ground.

I finally got on top of him and started punching him over and over again.

"Kunihiko stop!" I heard Anne yell.

I turned around and she was sitting up holding her head crying. I looked down and saw Orimitsu knocked out and it looked like his nose was broken.

I got off him sitting on the floor and Anne was crying in the kitchen floor.


	4. Update1132016

Just wanted to give my amazing readers an update. I have not been able to up date because i lost my job and have been on a crazy hunt with no luck. Also i have just found out last thursday Octovber 28th that my grandfather passed away. It has been hard to get into writing after hearing that. He was the man who raised me and my oldest sister, showed us right from wrong...mostly wrong the stubborn old man. So i will be trying to get an upsdate. If you have any ideas please let me know, my email has been locked because i forgot my password...again. So if you have any ideas please send them through skype, my email for that is gniwek12 at icloud dot com . My mailbox on here is overflowing from other readers comments asking what is going to happen next? When are you going to update?

So again i am sorry about the long wait and i know you all were hoping this was another chapter and i hate to dissapoint you all. I will be updating as soon as my grandfathers funeral and everything has been taken care of which will be a little while since he was in CA and i am in KS.

Thank you all who understand, I love you all my readers!

gniwek12


End file.
